When It Rains It Pours
by silentpixiee
Summary: When Dean and Haley have an argument, Dean leaves Haley alone to take matters into her own hands and suffers the consequences of being in over her head. Part of the "Because We're Winchesters" verse.


**A/N: **TaDa!!! I bring ya'll a one!shot!!! :o) Go me lol. Just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone one of you who had left me such sweet comments on Field Of Innocence. Love ya'll!!

**Warning: **Lot's of swearing (I was angry lol) oh and this one!shot takes place when John is gone and Sam's in school! Sorry to my Sam lovers...promise, i'm working on a one!shot with him and Haley!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry ok? It's not like I _meant _to get hurt; that thing was right on you Dean!" Haley argued, walking into their motel room, Dean closely behind.

"Then let it be on me! It's not your job to protect me Haley," Dean yelled, slamming the door shut.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Again with the same fucking story!" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Dean questioned dryly.

Haley dropped her bag on the bed and shrugged off what little remained of her jacket.

"Dean, incase you haven't noticed, Dad's gone and Sam's off in bumfuckin normalsville; all we have is each other, so stow the big brother, little sister speech and deal with it 'cause whether you like it or not, _I'm _your hunting partner now and if some big bad nasty comes at you, _I'm_ all you've got for back up!"

Dean scoffed. "Sorry Hay, shit doesn't work like that. Just 'cause dad and Sammy shagged ass, doesn't make you my hunting partner. I'm still the oldest; therefore I still make the rules," he said matter of fact.

"Oh you're so fu—"

Dean put his hand up, stopping her mid-sentence.

"You're a kid Haley, not hunter material. If anything, you've proved that tonight. What kind of hunting partner are you if I can't trust you to watch our backs? You almost got yourself killed out there!" he said, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth. That one was below the belt.

Haley frowned, anger then sadness washing over her pale features. She knew Dean was talking out of fear and anger and probably didn't mean what he said, but that didn't take from the words stinging so badly.

"Maybe you should have let it kill me," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Haley sighed. "Nothing Dean, I'm gonna take a shower," she said starting to walk away.

Dean grabbed her around the elbow and spun her around to face him.

"You think I should've let that thing kill you?" he asked, eyes wide with anger. "Huh?"

Haley yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Yes! It would've made things a lot easier for you, wouldn't it Dean?" She glared. "No little sister to drag around. No more fucking liability! Hell, you'd be able to find yourself a _real _hunting partner instead of being stuck with me 24/7!"

Dean glared. He was pissed. No, he was fucking livid. He didn't need this crap; especially not from his know-it-all sister, who apparently had a fucking death wish. Fuck he needed a drink. He needed to get out before he said something he'd _really_ fucking regret.

Grabbing his discarded jacket from around the chair, he stalked towards the door, jerking it open.

"Dean, where—"

"Lock the fucking door," he yelled over his shoulder, walking out of the room, slamming the door without looking back.

Haley stared at the door for a moment trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Dean hadn't seriously left her, had he? Sure she'd said a few things, but he wouldn't leave her behind; not when dad and Sam were gone, right?

Sighing, she dropped onto the lumpy bed and buried her face in her hands. Maybe he just needed some air or something. God she hoped he just needed some air. Dean was all she had left and if he left her—no, no, Dean was coming back, he had too come back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked into the smoke filled bar, fully intending on getting drunk. He'd left the car back at the motel and walked his happy ass to the nearest bar, not wanting to have a reason to hold back on the shots. God knows he needed a good buzz.

"Wha' can I getcha?" a fairly young bartender asked, as Dean pulled out a stool.

"Whiskey," he grumbled lazily.

The bartender nodded and walked off to get his order.

Scanning the small area, Dean quickly spotted a group of locals playing a game of pool. Maybe he'd earn them some cash while he was out tonight.

"There ya go buddy, ya wanna pay now or open a tab?" the bartender asked cheerfully.

"Start a tab," Dean said, quickly taking the shot. "Get me another." He slid his shot glass towards the guy.

The bartender nodded. "Rough day?"

Dean scoffed. "That's an understatement."

The bartender nodded and slid a full shot glass Dean's way, watching him with sympathetic eyes. "Sorry ta'hear that man."

Dean shrugged. It was nothing a little whiskey couldn't fix.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stared blankly at the brown stained door, wishing like hell that it would swing open. It had been three hours since Dean had stormed out of the room without even a glance back.

She had spent those three hours calling his cell phone every five minutes, only to get his voicemail. Maybe he really wasn't coming back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The phone kept ringing. He knew he should answer it; knew it was Haley calling, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Another," he said, sliding his glass across the bar.

"Hey man, I know it's none of my business, but don't ya think ya should slow it down a bit? You've had quite a few drinks," the bartender said, concerned.

Dean's phone vibrated once more alerting him to yet another voicemail from his little sister. He grabbed the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Another."

The bartender sighed. "Its your liver, man."

Dean scoffed. His liver was the least of his worries.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

By the fourth hour, Haley was no longer scared or sad, she was pissed. If Dean had left her, then fine. It's not like she wasn't used to it. Mom had left her, dad had left her, and Sam had left, why would Dean leaving be so shocking?

Deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself, she took a shower, bandaged the scrape on her side, and got dressed. She was obviously gonna need some money to live; might as well start now.

Making sure to grab her key, Haley walked out of the motel room in search for the nearest bar.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled his phone out, frowning as he noticed the time. _Shit_. He'd been gone for way longer then he'd intended to; Haley was probably freaking out.

Waving the bartender over, Dean stood up on semi wobbly legs.

"How much do I owe ya?" he slurred slightly.

The bartender slid the check over to him and walked away.

Dean sighed and pulled the check over to him, cursing when he saw the total; yeah, maybe he'd stick around for a game of pool or two.

He pulled out his credit card and slid it towards the edge, letting the bartender know he was ready.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was cold and it was fucking dark but Haley kept walking. She could see the half lit blue sign announcing Bar Louie a few feet away and was determined to make it on her own. She didn't need them.

Haley scoffed to herself. Who was she kidding? Of course she needed them. She needed them more then anything; only problem was, they didn't need her.

"Can I help ya?" asked a rough voice.

Haley looked up, startled. _'Huh, didn't even realize I'd made it to the entrance.' _She thought to herself, looking up at the bouncer.

"Ya wanna come in kid?" he asked again.

Haley nodded. "Uh yeah."

"ID?"

_Fuck._ "Uh…about that…" she dug around the pockets of her jeans only to come up empty handed. Of course she'd left her fake ID in the room. Sighing, she looked up at the bouncer. "I've got nothin'," she admitted solemnly.

The bouncer eyed her up and down a few times, finally stopping at her chest. "S'alright sweetheart, Big Al'll let ya pass tonight," he said moving his eyes up to her face and throwing her a wink.

Haley smiled awkwardly and quickly squeezed by the man, trying to avoid any physical contact. It was bad enough he'd let him eye fuck her.

Once inside, she scanned the room, finding the main room relatively empty. The place was divided by a pair of swinging doors; one side being the bar and the other side being the game room.

"Evenin'."

Haley glanced around to see who was talking to her and jerked back as she came face to face with a tall, bulky man.

"Uh hey," she stammered out.

"You lookin' for'a hookup?" he asked bluntly, glancing over his shoulder towards a closed door.

"No thanks," she said, swiftly walking around him.

"Hey, hey, where ya off too?" the guy followed.

"Somewhere," she answered shortly.

"Somewhere, where?" he insisted.

"Somewhere you're not," she said over her shoulder, quickly squeezing through a small group of people and getting lost amidst them.

'_Freakin' pigs.'_ she thought with disgust, making her way towards the bar.

She pulled out a stool at the far end wanting to draw as little attention as possible. She'd never really been in a bar without dad, Sam, or Dean before so she didn't know what to expect. If someone tried carding her and found out she was only fourteen, she'd been in some deep shit.

"What can I getcha?" a male voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, a coke," she hesitated.

The bartender smiled.

"A coke? With Rum or—"the bartender trailed off.

_Rum? _"Uh no, just a regular coke, thanks."

"Alright, one coke it is," he said, chuckling lightly.

"Ya do know this is a bar, don'tcha?" a young guy sitting next to her said jokingly.

Haley shrugged. "Don't feel in the mood to drink."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "So why are ya here then?"

She shrugged again. "Just wanted to get out," she said simply. Although if she were honest with herself, she was here hoping to finding Dean to apologize to him.

The bartender slid the coke over to her along with a napkin. "We're closing soon, just so you know," he said with a smile and a nod.

Haley nodded. "Thanks."

Grabbing her coke, Haley looked around the room, scanning each face starting at the far corner; no sign of Dean.

"Yer awfully pretty ta be sittin' here all by yer lonesome," the guy said, taking a swig from his beer.

Haley ignored him.

"S'not very smart," he added. "Especially for sucha pretty thing like you."

Haley continued to ignore him and took a sip of her coke. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna drink? The night is still young."

Annoyed, Haley turned around to face the guy. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but can you stop talkin'? I don't drink alright."

The guy smirked.

"I like'em feisty."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, do wh—"

"_Alright, this is it man. Win or lose all."_

Haley stopped mid-sentence and perked up a little. _Dean._ Dean was here somewhere.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Come on man, I've beat ya twice already; how many re-matches do you want?" Dean asked the bald man he'd been playing pool with.

"One more kid, if ya win again, it's all yers," the man said.

"Alright, this is it man. Win or lose all," he said, setting up the rack.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley slid off the stool and hurriedly walked over to the swinging doors a few feet from her and peeked in through the crack. There, on the other side, was her big brother hustling some poor bastard for all he was worth.

Haley smirked and headed back to grab her drink. She'd go in there, give him her best pouty puppy dog eyes and head back to the motel; everything forgotten.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

'_I'll show ya a good time kid.' _The guy Haley had been sitting by thought menacingly, dropping something into Haley's drink when she wondered off.

Haley walked back to her spot and grabbed her drink, quickly downing it and calling the bartender over.

"How much?" she asked hurriedly. She wanted to get to Dean.

"S'on the house." He winked, taking the glass.

Haley smiled. "Thanks."

"It's pretty dark out there," the guy said. "Sure ya don't want someone ta walk ya home?"

Haley glared at the guy. "I'm fine, thanks," she said, pushing her stool in and turning away from him.

"Ya sure? Ya never know who might be watchin'," he warned.

Haley ignored the guy and walked off with every intention to get to the back room where Dean was but found herself suddenly tipping over to the side.

_Whoa. What the fuck?_ She grabbed onto a nearby chair trying to keep herself up; her legs felt like jell-o. _Dean…_

"Hey, you ok?"

Haley tightened her grip on the bar and pulled herself upright. She had to get to Dean.

She took a few more careful steps towards the doors, grabbing onto anything she could reach for support.

"_Jim, ya sure ya gave 'er straight coke?" _she heard the annoying guy ask someone.

"_Dean…" _

The floor was spinning rapidly and her breathing was coming in quick short breaths…what the fuck was going on?

"Hey, I gotcha, I'll take care'ya," someone said, grabbing a hold of her.

Haley felt someone's arms come around her waist and start to drag her somewhere. She started to struggle, knowing without a doubt that those arms were _not _Dean's.

"No…Dea…" she kicked out, hitting the swinging doors with the tip of her toes.

"Quiet down," the voice growled, only serving to make Haley squirm more.

"De…Dean!" _God, Dean, please._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You know if I make this, that stack right there is mine, right?" Dean said cockily, pointing at a stack of bills. He knew he had this game won, which was great 'cause he was starting to get a bit anxious with Haley all alone. After a few hours out and a few drinks, the guilt was starting to sink in, in full force. Maybe he'd gone about the whole thing wrong.

"Kid."

"Huh?"

"S'your shot," the bald man said, motioning to the pool table.

"Oh, right."

Dean walked around the table and hunched down carefully lining up the cue with its target…

"_No..Dea!"_

Dean's head snapped up suddenly, seeing the door swinging gently. _What the_…

"What's the matter kid, 'fraid ya can't sink it?" the bald man taunted cockily.

Dean shook his head and took his position again. Man, he'd had one too many.

"_Dean…"_

Dean straightened up again, sure now, that he had heard his name being called. He set the cue down and looked around the room trying to spot anyone he might recognize, and found no one.

"Ya gonna take your shot or what?" the bald man said exasperatedly.

Dean shook his head and walked off in the direction of the bar. He was positive he'd heard Haley call him. He walked through the double doors and swiftly pushed his way through the small crowd that had formed around the bar. He broke through them just in time to see Haley being tossed over someone's shoulder and being taken outside.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, running full force towards the exit. What the fuck was Haley doing here?

When Dean reached outside, the guy was making his way across the parking lot towards his car. Dean ran after him, calling out Haley's name, effectively grabbing the guy's attention.

As soon as he saw Dean approaching, he dropped Haley unceremoniously on the ground and started running to his car, Dean, being the trained hunter that he was, tackled the guy and smashed his fist into the guys face before the guy could even blink.

"Wha—"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, pummeling the man over and over. "What did you do to her?"

"St—ss—op---so—r—rry.." the man stammered out, trying to shield his face.

Dean slammed his fist into his face once more then turned to glance at Haley who was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he yelled again, jerking the guy up by his collar.

The guy looked completely terrified, even through all that blood.

"If you don't fuckin' tell me what you did to her, I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled shaking the guy around like a ragdoll.

"Roo…roofie man…m'sorry," he stammered, spitting up droplets of blood.

Dean glared at the bloody guy beneath him. He was gonna kill him; he was seriously going to fucking kill him.

"S'jus one.." he slurred. "M'sorry…" he begged pitifully.

Dean pulled his fist back and was about to let lose on the guy again when he heard a small whimper come from Haley.

"You better fucking run you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm gonna hunt your ass down and slaughter you!" he growled angrily, dropping the man hard against the gravel.

He couldn't waste any more time on the guy; he had a little sister to take care of.

Kneeling down beside her, he gently rolled her over on her back. "Hay, you with me kiddo?" he asked, dusting her shirt off.

"Mmmnm…"

"Haley, open you your eyes."

"Mmnmn…"

"Fuck. Ok, ok, take it easy Hay, I gotcha," Dean muttered softly, placing one arm under her knees and the other under her back and gently lifting her up into his arm.

"Hey man, everything ok?" a male voice came from behind him.

Dean turned around, holding onto Haley protectively. "S'fine," he said, eyeing the man, who turned out to be the bartender, warily.

"She—"

"She's fine," Dean cut him off, taking a few steps back. "Thanks."

The bartender just nodded and eyed him as he moved away to leave.

Dean turned on his heels and slowly headed in the direction of their motel. After a few feet, he cursed himself for leaving the car behind. Walking back to the motel room, slightly drunk and with a drugged Haley in arms was proving to be a bit difficult.

Getting to the motel had taken him way too long for his liking. Haley's lack of consciousness was making him fucking nervous, although he knew it was the drug doing its job.

He gently laid Haley down on the bed and pulled her shoes and socks off, opting to leave her jeans and top on not wanting to see any more of his sister then he needed to.

Sighing he leaned back against the headboard and glanced down at her. This was his fault. If he hadn't taken off the way he had…if he hadn't overreacted like he had, Haley wouldn't have gone out like that and she wouldn't have almost been…_no. _He was _not _gonna even go there.

Haley sighed deeply, rolling onto her side, her forehead gently resting on his side. For the first time in a long time, Dean couldn't wait for her to wake up so they could talk; he needed to fix this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley came too slowly, her head too fuzzy to even think straight. She looked around slightly disorientated, not immediately recognizing the room she was in.

"Hay?"

Haley glanced over and found a sleepy Dean looking down at her.

"Dean…"

"You ok kiddo?" he asked softly.

Haley frowned. Why wouldn't she be?

"What do you remember?" he asked, propping himself up on his right side.

"I—uh…" Haley frowned. "We…you left?" she said sadly.

Dean sighed. "Yeah… anything else?"

"I—I left, found you at the bar down the street and—"she trailed off. "I—Dean?"

Dean scooted closer, sensing the confusion and fear settling in over Haley.

"It's ok," he assured.

"I—I can't remember. I saw you and I wanted to talk to you, to say sorry but I—I can't remember," she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Dean, what happened? Why can't I remember anything? How did we get back here?" she asked, finally noticing they were back in their room.

"It's ok Hay, take it easy," Dean said, pulling her back down.

"What happened, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "You got roofied."

Haley's eyes widened in fear.

"I wha—Oh God…I—did…"

Dean shook his head. "No, no Haley, nothing happened. You fought it, you called my name, and I heard ya," he said softly. _'I always hear you.'_ he added to himself.

Haley nodded. "I'm—Dean I'm sorry about—"

"Don't," Dean cut her off. "You've got nothin' to be sorry for Hay. I shouldn't have said the shit I said…it wasn't—I didn't mean it, you know that, right?" he asked, hoping like hell that she did.

Haley nodded.

"I'd never want anyone else watchin' my back Hay. I wouldn't trust anyone else but you," he assured.

Haley smiled. "What about Sam and Dad?"

Dean shrugged. "They're not the one's that are here right now," he said simply.

Haley sighed, slumping back onto the mattress.

"You saved me," she whispered softly, turning to face him.

"I'll always save you."

She smiled and rolled onto her side, resting her head on his chest and pulling his other arm over her. "I know."

Dean smiled, tightened his hold on her and let his eyes shut as he welcomed sleep's call.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Just a quick note, this one!shot is actually one that came straight from personal experience. Unfortunately this happened to me when I was fourteen, luckily for me, my cousin was able to come to my rescue before anything too bad happened.

Now that ya'll have read it, I just wanted to tell everyone to PLEASE be careful! Do not leave any drinks unattended and NEVER take drinks from strangers!!!

There…said it, now I feel like a mom eye roll thanks for reading guys!!

...........Ok, that said, hope I did the characters justice once again! Leave me your thoughts :o)


End file.
